Talk:Teuchi
Trivia and Manga Debut I don't think that databook is consider as manga. It will be better if we put info from databook in the "Trivia" and in manga debut - only "Chapter 238". :Ayame had her manga debut in chapter 238, Teuchi had his manga debut in chapter 144. :Anyway, the databooks are considered part of the manga series, so I don't see why we should not see their debuts in the first databook as the same as any other character's debut in the manga. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Because MORE people were read the manga and a very few were read the databook. When I found out that there is a Databook I tried to find it translated but it is not english translated or only particular pages are translated. So how many people understand japanese and how many understand english? The people want to read the manga(the story) and to watch the anime and only those who want to know more - read the databook. This is my opinion and I guess it will have a very little effect on you guys. It will be better if we put info from Databook in the "Trivia" and in manga debut - only "Chapter ???".:) --Donatelo (talk) 21:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::That many people don't know about it doesn't change the fact that Teuchi and Ayame first appeared in an omake in the first databook. The number of people who know this has nothing to do with this. That's why we have this wiki: to give people information they might not know about. :::Besides, I hardly ever met a Naruto fan who hadn't read that omake. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well you have now lol, I am not sure of the okame you guys are taking about in the first databook. Then again I can never find a translation of that. Would anyone care to give a link to the okame? --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 21:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Pilot http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/0/08/ He makes a debut in the pilot chapter of naruto. - SimAnt 20:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) 4 years older? Why is he 5 years older in part 2 when the time skip was 2.5 years? -- (talk) 01:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure, but I think that his part 1 age is early part one, and his part 2 age is later part 2. For example, in early part 1, Naruto was 12, and by the time part 1 finished, he was 13. Likewise, in the beginning of part 2, he was 15 (according to one of the fanbooks, which are also written by Kishimoto), and by the time the third databook came out, he was already 16. Something like that. Omnibender - Talk - 23:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) It's already 4+ years since part I. so if he was 50 and 11 months and now it's 4 years and 1 month, it makes him 55 (ages are examples obviously)--Elveonora (talk) 00:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) He knew who Naruto's parents were Considering his place in the community and the long time patronage from major characters (as seen in the 34th ending), I think it's very likely he knew exactly who Naruto was and was told to keep quiet about it. He saw Kushina's pregnancy (she seemed to be close to Ayame even), Naruto's something of a dead ringer for his parents, and he's not stupid. I'd wager that's why he was one of the few people who never actually had a problem with Naruto from the start. Shadowfox337 (talk) 21:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Openings and endings aren't canon. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::And what of it? These are just assumptions, which seem more like a speculation, so not worth mentioning. Besides, scenes from the openings/endings aren't necessarily the part of the actual story, that's why no reason to use them either. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC)